Darkness
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE][OneShot][SephirothSora][Slight SephirothRoxas][Sequel now up!] Sora wants to talk to Sephiroth about his lighter side Sephiroth has other things to occupy that mouth with. Changes Sephiroth meeting scene.


Tke: okay, so there has only been like one obvious SephirothSora pairing, and it seemed really fun to do one.

Sora: HOW IS THIS FUN! HE'S A SADISTIC MADMAN!

Tke: it's what's inside that counts So-chan.

Sora: THAT IS INSIDE!

Tke: Hehehehe, just get disclaimer, I'll give ya a cookie.

Sora: Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, or Square Enix, or Disney.

Tke: good boy **_throws cookie_**

Sora: Mmm? **_Munching on cookie_**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Title: Darkness

Authoress: Tysonkaiexperiment

Coupling: SephirothSora

Warnings: yaoi, maybe some kissing… or there WILL be…

Summary: Sora wants to talk to Sephiroth about his lighter side; Sephiroth has other things to occupy that mouth with. Changes Sephiroth meeting scene SephirothSora Slight SephirothRoxas

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So… why are you and Cloud so bent on killing each other…?"

Sephiroth raised a slim silver eyebrow, he thought the boy had left; he didn't feel the boy's aura.

"Does it matter?"

The boy was next to him, staring into the same nothingness he was staring at, "Yes, because Cloud's my friend."

"Hn." Sephiroth turned, tugging the boy's cherubic face upwards. Deep sea green met innocent crystal blue. "You look a lot like Cloud."

"If you say my hair, I swear to god, I'll kick your ass, because like ten people have said that already and—…"

Sephiroth let out a chuckle, rubbing his thumb over Sora's face, "But, I must admit, you have the same courage and same fierce sparkle in your eyes."

Sora pouted, "Doesn't happen often, I bet."

"Yet you're very cute."

"Don't start thinking that—NANIIII?"

Sephiroth smirked, fingers beginning to rake through Sora's hair. "You heard me."

Sora began to swat his hands away, "What kind of evil villain ARE you?"

Sephiroth's hands tickled the top of Sora's neck as they ran through the bottom of his hair, "One that's very attracted to _cute_ things."

There was a silence, "You're like what… 30 something?"

There was a Sora-like pout from Sephiroth, "Are you calling me old?"

"Maybeeeeee…."

"Well then, you little twerp." Sephiroth's face had an obvious vein on his forehead and one on his right cheek. "We'll have to shut that adorable little mouth of yours."

"Well, we're clearly not thinking alike, are we—…"

There was a silence as Sephiroth came closer and pushed his lips to Sora's.

Sora's eyes widened, he'd been expecting Sephiroth to try to chop his head off or something! Not KISS him! And truly, since he was inexperienced in this field, he was having a hard time breathing. He began to struggle as he pushed on Sephiroth's chest.

The man didn't budge but grabbed Sora's hood and lifted it upwards to close the hood on Sora's face so he couldn't see what would happen.

Sora's cheeks down to his chin could only be seen and his cheeks were turning a light pink.

Without warning, there was a change, Sephiroth noticed it a tad too late.

Sora's tanned skin was now a lighter pale and the hands gripped Sephiroth's forearms, then they began to dig their nails into the silver-haired man's skin until red blood began to drip from the wounds.

Sephiroth stopped his ministrations and watched the blood, "So… you have a split personality… your light side, and your darkness."

"It would seem that way." Came the muffled voice as the jacket's hood seemed a bit too big and slightly covered the boy's mouth. (Remember, Roxas is 15, Sora is 16)

There was a grin that outstretched on Sephiroth's face, "That must be fun, to have to live like that."

"You get used to it."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and flung his arms away from the other's grasp. He quickly teleported a bit aways, "So now the same darkness I'm made from will try and stop me."

"Who knows, maybe you're just a bad apple." Came the voice, pale hands ran upwards to the hood to push it back down behind the head. Windswept blonde came out, sapphire eyes narrow and dark, the outfit seemed slightly baggy on him.

"May we share names before we begin?" Sephiroth asked steadily, summoning his Masamune. "Mine is Sephiroth."

The blonde raised his hand to the air, his sword coming into view, half blade, half key.

"The same blade as Sora."

"Correct." The blonde answered, both got into fighting positions, "Roxas."

"Hmm… Roxas is just Sora rearranged with an X in it… interesting…"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Roxas asked, annoyed before moving at the speed of light to attack.

CLANG!

Sparks shot out as Sephiroth's raised sword blocked Roxas's attack, "You ARE good."

"Better than that." Roxas answered before a series of attacks came his way. _Must… BLOCK!_

Within an instant Roxas went into a defensive stance and blocked all of Sephiroth's hits. _THERE!_ He noted the silver man's fault in that move and took the chance to attack.

Sephiroth winced, glancing down at the cut on his arm; "You learned the weakness of that move in an instant."

"My sense of attacks and defense is stronger that Sora's."

"I understand." Sephiroth chuckled, "We'll have to fight again."

Roxas smirked back, "Well now, we'll meet again… in the darkness." With that, Roxas closed his eyes.

Windswept blonde mingled to become chestnut brown and the pale skin became bronzed again. Sora's keyblade disappeared and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"SORA!" "SORA!" Came the startled, union calls of Donald and Goofy as they raced to their companion's side.

"Sora!" Cloud quickly grasped Sora, pulling him close and trying to wake him. He shook the boy before turning and glaring at Sephiroth, "Sephiroth! What'd you DO to him?"

"I've done nothing." Sephiroth smirked, "The darkness has chosen itself to be in Sora."

"The darkness!" Cloud roared, pulling his giant sword off his back and in fighting stance. His glare directly on Sephiroth's amused face.

"Sora's darkness is still inside of him."

Cloud glanced back at the still unconscious Sora. "Still… he HAS none!"

"Right." Sephiroth answered, getting into his own fighting stance, "You should tell that to his own darkness."

"HIS DARKNESS IS GONE!"

"If it's gone…" Sephiroth answered, opening a portal, "Tell that to Roxas."

"Roxas?" Cloud asked, confused.

"That's the name of Sora's darkness." Sephiroth answered before disappearing into the portal.

"GET BACK HERE!" With that, Cloud chased Sephiroth into the portal.

Donald and Goofy watched, eyes wide.

Sora lay on the floor, unmoving.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ugh…" Sora woke up, clutching his stomach and coughing slightly. "Where am I?"

A soothing hand ran over his back, "You're fine Sora."

"Aeris…?" Sora asked weakly, almost falling to the bed again, but Leon swiftly came over and caught him.

"How you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"I feel like shit." Sora mumbled, sitting on the bed and pouting.

"You look like it." Yuffie giggled, dodging a pillow.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Sora quickly asked, glancing around.

"We don't know." Aeris answered, ruffling Sora's hair, "Donald and Goofy said he disappeared in a darkness portal and Cloud followed."

"I see…" Sora sighed; he lightly clenched the sheets in thought.

"Sora?" Aeris paused, "What do you remember about Sephiroth?"

"Well…" Sora blinked, "I was talking… and something happened… and well… I blacked out…"

"What was that something?"

Sora's cheeks turned a deep red as he remembered the kiss. "I dunno, he pulled my hood over my eyes so I couldn't see."

"Hmm…" Aeris answered, eyes glowing.

"W-WHAT!" Sora snapped, edging away from her.

Her hand touched his shoulder, "Roxas is very protective of you, you're lucky to have a half that doesn't want to kill you."

Sora's eyes widened, "What ARE you talking about?"

She just chuckled and walked out the door, "Sephiroth must've been a good kisser."

Leon, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, and Merlin stared at Sora, eyebrows raised, eyes wide and slack jawed.

Sora just buried his red face into the sheets and covered himself in them.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: **_breezily_** that was FUN!

Sora: HOW WAS THAT FUN?

Tke: because you're such a good uke

Sora: …

Tke: ANYWAYS! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWERS GET EVIL LOOKING SEPHIROTH PLUSHIES THAT HAVE AN ARM WRAPPED AROUND BLUSHING SORA PLUSHIES!


End file.
